


Travels

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: secret agent angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: My work for a group called MTC on mysme amino, for the prompt "travelling". I chose Seven and Vanderwood because I figured that, as agents, they travel quite a lot on some missions.Also, angst.





	Travels

Guess if you're one of those people who always look for the bright side, you could say that at least they get to travel.

It's not wrong.

They do get to travel quite a lot.

Field missions send agents all over the country, all far edges of South Korea. Sometimes further.

707 has been required to move to the states for education, to learn more about computers, programming, and of course also hacking.

If you wanted to be positive, you could say that at least he got to visit there for free.

He got to live there, go to one of the best schools, learn about the people, their customs, see several states.

But if you're a realist, you'll be aware that it sucked.

He didn't get to go home when he wanted.

He had to sneak away one Christmas, spend hours on a flight, only to fly back with the next immediately.

And he never even found out if Saeran got his present, how he reacted.

He travels around, can't stay in one place for longer than a few years at most, usually months.

The only one who he can stay in contact with is the agency, the closest thing he has to a friend he can confide in is Vanderwood.

Who doesn't really seem interested in his feelings, just his work. Not that he can blame them for doing their job.

They too travel much, more so than he does even.

Bring a handler isn't their only task.

Where 707 is an undercover agent, Vanderwood tends to be sent for a less sneaky approach.

They are sent when someone needs to be silenced, one reason or another. Maybe they know too much, maybe they're just becoming a threat.

Sometimes a clear warning is enough.

Usually not.

So I guess you could try to be really positive, and say that, hey, they get to travel for free!

But let's be real, is the price of that worth it?

They don't pay money for their trips, but they sacrifice so much more.

Their past, their loved ones. Their sanity in a way.

Their sleep is sacrificed to nightmares, memories that will never leave.

No matter how far they go, there are things they can't outrun.

No matter where they travel, they belong to the agency.

If they ever try to change that, they'll be up for their last trip for sure.


End file.
